1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an article holder, for example, a container holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container holder which is readily capable of retaining in place circular containers, such as cups, as well as rectangular containers.
As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the container holder of the invention is made of a flexible, high-surface friction material and is, preferably, made of high density (either open cell or closed cell) cross-linked polyethylene. The density of this material is, preferably, about 3 lbs./sq. ft. The percentage of cross-linkage is, preferably, about 40%. This material provides the container holder of the invention with a "gripping" capability, which is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art.
The present invention further includes a lower surface adhesive which allows the container holder to be securely set in place. This is particularly useful for setting the container in place on, for example, the dashboard of an automobile so that the container is secured in a fixed place during movement of the vehicle. While the container holder of the present invention is of particular use in a motor vehicle, it should be understood that neither the concept nor scope of the appended claims are intended to be interpreted in such a limiting fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is known to include several references which generally relate to coasters, cup supports and cup holders, etc. Representative of such prior art are the following patent references known to the inventor: L. Dore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,645, issued Dec. 20, 1955; H. Stoffel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,077, issued Feb. 4, 1964; L. McCall, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,809, issued Dec. 9, 1969; B. Lindenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,491, issued Mar. 23, 1976; C. Sadler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,549, issued Aug. 9, 1977; and, J, Zelbey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,211, issued Nov. 28, 1976.
Of the foregoing patent citations known to the inventor, the closest prior art is believed to be L. Dore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,645. This citation discloses a cup holder with a flexible tip which is indented against a cup to be held in place. The Dore article, however, is not made of a flexible, high-surface friction material, such as, for example, high density, cross-linked polyethylene and, therefore, does not afford a gripping capability. In addition, the Dore article includes a base, unlike the present invention, which allows for the collection of condensation; a particularly undesirable feature of such type of coasters.
None of the foregoing citations disclose or suggest a container holder which may readily hold containers of both circular and rectangular shape, in their preferred embodiments, to, for example, the dashboard of a motor vehicle in addition, of course, to numerous other uses. Further, it should be recognized that the present invention, because of the flexible material from which it is made, is also capable of retaining containers are not merely recentangular or circular. The present invention, for example, unlike the prior art, is capable of retaining hexagonal, pentagonal and other irregularly-shaped containers as well.